ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Cong Mae Le
Congcong "Cong Mae" Le is a Water contestant who became the sole winner of the female side of the tenth cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Cong Mae entered Cycle 10 as an unapologetic chain-smoking borderline alcoholic unwed mother of twelve children from three baby daddies at the ripe age of seventeen. Cong Mae proved to be an enigma of a contestant, hiding both her race and consistent pregnancies from her boyfriend, Sugie Bee, by pretending to be "just fat". Though her life choices may have been controversial, Cong Mae had the goal of winning in her sights from the start, auditioning after her third baby daddy placed 8th on Cycle 9. As odd and unusual as she was with her extremely raspy deep voice from constant chain-smoking, Cong Mae began Bootcamp captivating the public with her strange "coughing" Beauty Shot & her whipping ponytail Neon Drag Shoot. All of this combined with a surprising 3rd placement in the First Impressions poll lead to Cong Mae winning the Cycle 10 Bootcamp on the Female side. Cong Mae bonded very well with her teammate Amira, as well with her coach, Hennessey, with Henny seeing Cong Mae as a daughter figure as she had once seen Manon. Getting a short blonde pixie cut in Week 1, Cong maintained a extension to her stronghold, doing well in the Club Kid shoot & getting FCO in the Cultural Nude shoot. However, trouble struck Cong Mae when she performed poorly in the GQ shoot that week, completely not impressing the public. This did not falter Cong, as the next week proved to be her magnum opus. In the Cursed Images shoot, Cong Mae chose to portray a demonic clown a la Pennywise from It. This shot would get nothing but complete adoration from the public, receiving a perfect 10 score. Combined with her creativity bonus for the week, she ended that week with a 10.15 scored shot, becoming the highest scored Photo of All-Time, beating Divine Vaulin-Claro's former record of 9.96. This amazing performance would be the catalyst for a spectacular run for Cong Mae, where she would receive three more FCOs, and never placing lower than second for the rest of the competition. Cong Mae did face her own personal adversities in the later half of the season overseas. In Greece, she felt guilty about leaving her children behind with her boyfriends, but also felt the pressure to win the competition. Given up by her parents in Vietnam in exchange for money, becoming a ward of the state and becoming pregnant by age 14, she felt her only option of outcome was the crown. In the end, Cong Mae was unstoppable with Hennessey's coaching, and she made it to the finale with no bottom two appearances. Cong Mae would go onto win Cycle 10 in the Finale over Estelle & Perchuhi by a score of 25.18 to 18.91 to 15.35. With this win, Cong Mae felt vindicated as a mother. As winner, she made serious moves to quit smoking, stop drinking and get her tubes tied to focus solely on her career and improving the lives of her children with Hennessey as her manager. Cong Mae ended the cycle with a 2.20 COA, which is the lowest Call Out Average of a female to perform in EWFA, making her the Greatest Female Performer of All Time. Her six FCOs, lack of bottom twos and Photo of the Series smashed records, leaving her with a undeniable legacy that cements her as an undisputed legend and Leading Queen of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. She was created by Vashhee. Family * Unnamed birth parents (from Vietnam; abandoned Cong as a child) * "Sugie Bee" (main boyfriend & baby daddy #1; 8 children) ** Quang ♀ (twins) ** Queng ♂ (twins) ** Ling ♀ ** Obama ♂ (triplets) ** Dick Cheney ♂ (triplets) ** Michelle ♀ (triplets) ** Ding ♀ (twins) ** Dong ♀ (twins) * Beau (boyfriend & baby daddy #2; 3 children) ** Beau Jr. ♂ (triplets) ** Bow ♂ (triplets) ** Bo ♂ (triplets) * Unnamed man (baby daddy #3; drunken one night stand; abandoned Cong before her pregnancy; 1 child) ** Macho Man Randy Savage ♂ Trivia * Call Out Average: 2.20 ** This makes Cong Mae the Greatest Female Performer in EWFA history, taking the title away from Florence Nijin, who held it for 11 cycles. * Height: 5'8" ** Cong Mae is the shortest winner. *** Champagne was 5'8" while competing in Cycle 1 but rose to 5'10" by the time she won All Stars. * Cong Mae was born in Vietnam but was sent over to America when she was a child by her parents. * Cong Mae is the fourth American winner of EWFA after McRay, Leotie & Shah. Category:Winners Category:Never in the Bottom Two Category:Parents Category:Photo of the Cycle Category:American contestants Category:Asian Contestants